High school DXD: El emperador rojo de la dominacion
by Genesi05
Summary: Una historia de un OC en el mundo DXD
1. Capítulo 1

{voces de fondo}

(Pensamientos)

[ seres incorpóreos]

Capítulo 1

~Academia Kuoh~

Una Academia que hasta hace unos años era considerada únicamente una escuela para señoritas extrañamente empieza a permitir el ingreso de varones como estudiantes cosa que muchos pensaron que haría decaer el estándar de la academia pero no lo hizo ya que esta no mostraba signos de dejar que aquellos con capacidades intelectuales reducidas ingresarán o si bien lo hicieran tendrían que aportar algo de interés a la institución tal y como lo eran los diversos programas de deportes que la academia tenia ya que contaba con un alto índice de clubes deportivos cosa que permitía que cualquiera que tuviese actitudes destacables en algún aspecto pudiera ingresar.

¿Esto importa? La verdad que si ya que esto no hacía más que llenar de esperanza a los jóvenes que desean entrar a esta academia ahora mixta pero manteniendo el gran número de estudiantes femeninas cosa que no hace más que ayudar a los jóvenes que quieren cumplir su sueño de conseguirse una pareja o estar rodeados de muchas chicas muy hermosas ya que cada estudiante femenina de esta academia no hacía más que resaltar por su belleza.-

(Ahhhhh la rutina es aburrida )Pensaba el joven peli negro de piel blanca y ojos de color miel

Clase de filosofía algo que se encargaba de dormir a cada estudiante en esta academia ya los jóvenes actuales no sabían ni para que tomaban estas clases que fácilmente podrían ser catalogadas como simple relleno ya que incluso la maestra una joven de cabello marrón hasta los hombros y lentes con una camisa rosada pegada al cuerpo y un falda negra hasta las rodillas parecía estar aburrida con respecto a lo que explicaba

Ahora podríamos encontrar alguna explicación a esta frase- decía la maestra señalando el pizarrón hacia la frase escrita que decía "dios está muerto"

Sensei creo que yo puedo explicarla- decía el joven de pelo Negro mientras levantaba la mano- Cuando leemos esta frase no se refieren a la muerte de un dios como tal se refiere a la muerte de la idea de un ser superior que guiará cada aspecto de la vida humana ya que los humanos desarrollaron no solo un conocimiento enorme si no que también podían vivir sin necesidad de lo que llamaban "Dios" es por aquello que si bien se dice que "Dios está muerto" también se dice "el ser humano es el que mató a Dios- decía para luego bajar su mano y esperar la respuesta de su sensei

Perfecto una respuesta digna del encargado de la biblioteca de la academia- decía la sensei.

[Algo irónico la verdad. ¿O no es así aibou?]- decía una voz grave dentro de la cabeza del joven.

(Pues tiene un sentido algo irónico pensar que diría que los seres humanos vivieron tanto tiempo sin necesidad de un dios solo para que algunos supieran que no son ideas descabelladas) – pensó mientras sonreía

Bueno la clase terminó pueden retirarse- dijo la sensei.

El joven se preparó para ir a almorzar a medida que se levantaba y siente una mano en su espalda- Hey Alex ¿te reúnes con nosotros para espiar a las chicas del club de kendo luego de clases?- Decía un joven de lentes al lado de uno con la cabeza rapada mientras lo miraban con fuego en los ojos

Yo paso- menciono el joven con algo de desgana

El joven encargado de la biblioteca de la academia . Sabes que con esa actitud nunca conseguirás novia no es así?- Decía el de la cabeza rapada *ñ

Matsuda, Motohama no es necesario que salga a espiar a chicas con ustedes o simplemente me quieren por mi bajo perfil- cuestiono a los jóvenes que lo minaron con algo de pena pues era cierto el joven tenía un perfil bajo no es como si tratara de destacar por más de tener unas calificaciones decentes que lo mantuvieran con un buen promedio y lo dejarán ser el encargado de la biblioteca

Vamos Alex no seas de esa forma Hombre diviértete un poco- Decía matsuda

Exacto ya se olvida lo de espiar a las chicas y salgamos juntos este fin de semana- decía motohama

Esta bien muchachos- dijo (No se porque pienso que me meteré en problemas por andar con ellos pero igual es divertido)

Voy a almorzar- decía mientras se alejaba hacia la cafetería

Academia Kuoh patio*

-El joven se sentaba a almorzar solo un poco de arroz con un poco de curry. El menú era casi el mismo de siempre aunque el no se quejaba mientras comía un poco de su bento-

Esto es algo que llamo un buen almuerzo deseara que todo siga de esta forma un poco más- decía para si mismo mientras miraba al antiguo edificio de la academia ya que esa construcción siempre le llamo la atención

[Deberías ir a ver que hay adentro ya que bien sabes que es lo que hay ahí y sabes que puedes enfrentarlo] Decía la voz dentro de la cabeza del joven

(Se lo que hay ahí pero no siento ninguna hostilidad proveniente del lugar cosa que no hace más que quitarme el interés ya que no terminaré en una pelea que desencadenará en que descubran quién soy o que hago aquí) – pensaba con calma el joven mientras veía dentro hacia el edificio y podía ver desde esa ventana a quien era la persona que atrajo su interés desde la primera vez- Rias Gremory- dijo para si mismo. Rias era una joven de pelo carmesí y figura envidiable para todas las chicas de la academia una verdadera belleza y un sueño para todos los chicos que estaban ahí en búsqueda de pareja- (¿Algún día tendré que presentarme adecuadamente ante ti no es así?) [Exactamente y veremos cuanto tardan los demonios en saber que te encuentras aquí compañero]

-Así es los demonios existían y eran una raza de carácter milenario perteneciente a las conocidas tres grandes fracciones del mundo sobre natural conformado por los Ángeles, Demonios y los Ángeles Caídos. Siendo que no solo existen estas grandes fracciones si no también un mundo lleno de criaturas sobre naturales-

[Supongo que no falta tanto hasta que se den cuenta de tu especial presencia aibou] -La voz dentro de su cabeza era algo especial algo con lo que el aprendió a convivir desde hace mucho tiempo pues no tuvo otra alternativa más que aceptarla pues era algo con lo que cargaría toda la eternidad si fuera necesario ya que su destino se selló desde que escucho esas palabras "no nos culpes a nosotros culpa a dios que puso esa sacred gear dentro de ti".

Sacred Gear los engranajes sagrados artefactos creados por el dios de la Biblia los cuales permitían que los seres humanos realizaran actos increíbles algunas no eran gran cosa, pero el era gran cosa Ya que dentro de si poseía una sacred gear que llevaba consigo al dragón legendario de Gales Ddraig un ser con un poder que se decía que rivaliza con los mismos dioses-

-Estas eran las sacred gear de más alto nivel las conocidas como longinus. Siendo muy pocas las de su clase verdaderas rarezas por lo cual sus portadores eran de gran interés para cualquiera en especial para las tres grandes fracciones que a lo largo de su trayectoria han reclutado portadores de sacred gear para mantener la balanza de su lado-

Viejo edificio de Kuoh*

\- El viejo edificio de la academia era un lugar al que muchos jóvenes no se atrevían a ir debido a que este representaba un aura algo lúgubre para todos los estudiantes de la academia ya que ni si quiera los más antiguos estudiantes de la academia se atrevían a entrar al viejo edificio como si fuera una fuerza la cual impidiera a los jóvenes acercarse. Pero era en ese edificio en una habitación en el segundo piso del edificio lo que parecía ser una habitación llena de libros como si se tratara de una pequeña biblioteca que estaba adornada con tres sofás y una mesa central de tamaño mediano en medio y lo que parecía ser un gran escritorio en el cual una joven de cabellos peli rojos de un color carmesí y ojos azules se encontraba sentada en revisando sus papeles para luego levantar la vista hacia la puerta del salón mientras veía a un chico rubio una joven peli negra de una larga coleta y lo que parecía ser una niña de cabello blanco entrar -

Buchou hemos vuelto- decía el joven de cabellos rubios y coto con una piel blanca y ojos azules un verdadero príncipe en extensión de la palabra este joven era Kiba Yuuto el príncipe de la academia kuoh-

¿Cómo les ha ido en el encargo que les pedí?- pregunto la pelirroja

La verdad es que no tenemos ningún rastro de los demonios vagabundos es como si se hubieran esfumado- menciona la pequeña peliblanca mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos. Esta joven era koneko una chica de 15 años de cabello corto y ojos color avellana que era conocida como la mascota de la academia-

Ara Ara los buscamos por todos lados y cuando creímos encontrar su base nos habíamos dado cuenta de que la había sido "limpiada" y los demonios asesinados- Mencionaba una joven de cuerpo escultural y cabello negro con una larga coleta mientras servía algo de te a la muchacha pelirroja y la miraba con sus ojos violetas. Esta joven era Akeno la mejor amiga de Rias y una de las dos grandes Onee-Samas de la academia junto con Rias una de las chicas más populares de la academia.-

Esto es preocupante- Menciona Rias ya que ella era la encargada de lidiar tanto con los Angeles caídos así como los demonios de la ciudad ya que esta era la función que tenía como futura cabeza del Clan de Demonios Gremory

\- Rias fue informada de que demonios renegados se habían escapado de sus dueños motivo por el cual ella tenía que encargarse de la erradicación de cada uno de ellos ya ue estos se corrompieron y podrían dañar personas normales ajenas a lo sobrenatural-

Le informaré a Sona de esto así que muchachos seguiremos rastreando más demonios y también buscaremos a quien se encarga de los renegados ya que no sabemos si es amigo o enemigo- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Las cosas en la ciudad de kuoh se volverían interesantes muy rapido-

Cuidad de Kuoh en la tarde*

( Otro día terminado)-Pensó para si mismo el joven pelinegro- [Deberías preocuparte por el aburrimiento que podría matarte aibou]

(Una vida aburrida no es para nada mala sabes al menos no lo es en tanto me pueda mantener en un estándar decente de vida sabes aibou)- le respondió al dragón rojo con una sonrisa-

Etto podría hablar contigo un rato- Se escucha desde atrás del joven que se encontraba cruzando el puente que cruzaba para ir al otro lado de la calle-

-Al voltear el joven pelinegro se encuentra con una joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas con un uniforme de alguna academia-

Asistes a la academia kuoh, No es así?- pregunto la joven-

Exacto en que puedo ayudarte?- Pregunto el pelinegro-

Pues verás la verdad es quela joven pelinegra se agarraba la falda de su uniforme mientras miraba el piso- me gustas- dijo mirando al piso y de forma despaciosa

Perdón?- el joven había escuchado lo que la chica frente suyo había dicho pero algo era raro-

Es así como lo escuchaste. Mi nombre es Amano yuuma y te he estado viendo durante mucho tiempo desde lejos y podría ser raro pero por favor ten una cita conmigo- Decía la chica conocida como Yuuma

No entiendo por cual motivo quisieras salir conmigo- Decía el joven pelinegro mirando a yuuma

No digas eso por favor de verdad de me gustas así que por favor sal conmigo a una cita-

Entiendo no hay forma de rechazar a una chica tan linda es que no soy un chico con experiencia así que me pongo a tu cuidado yuuma-chan- decía el joven pelinegro haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Por favor no seas así conmigo me da pena- Decía mientras miraba al joven hacer ese gesto- Entonces nos vemos el sábado en el parque que está en el centro- Decía emocionada yuuma.

[Aibou… esta chica es](Lo sé aibou esta chica es un Ángel caído es eso lo que ibas a decirme no)- Decía mientras veía a la chica alejarse

Nos veremos yuuma-chan- dijo para si mismo mientras caminaba donde llego a un complejo de apartamentos que a simple vista parecía muy modesto con 6 habitaciones tres en un primer piso y otras tres en el segundo piso con una pequeña señora barriendo la acera es ahí cuando al entrar al terreno el complejo tan ordenado de apartamentos se demostraba mal trecho y algo descuidado algunas habitaciones sin puertas solo había una habitación que parecía estar correcta la cual era la primera del segundo piso

La barrera ilusoria parece funcionar- decía mientras entraba a un pequeño departamento con lo que parecía ser un corredor que al fondo guiaba a la cocina y con tres puertas dos a la derecha y una a la izquierda siendo la de la izquierda la puerta de la sala y las de la derecha la puerta de la habitación y el baño respectivamente.

Vaya este día si que estuvo interesante- decía para si mismo mientras entraba a su habitación

Fin del capítulo 1


	2. el contacto empieza

{voces de fondo}

(Pensamientos)

[ seres incorpóreos]

Capítulo 2: el contacto comienza.

Ciudad de Kuoh*

La ciudad de Kuoh es una ciudad japonesa que a los ojos de los desconocidos parece normal como si nada tuviera que destacar como algo raro pero es en la noche en donde todo empieza a aparecer como si se tratara de que esta ciudad mostrara su verdadera cara pues es en la noche en la que salían los seres sobre naturales

Están listos mis lindos sirvientes- decía una pelirroja que podíamos identificar como rias gremory

La organización de los demonios se basaba en familias que regían ciertos territorios y era la familia de Rias Gremory se encargaba de la limpieza de los demonios renegados que se encontraban en Kuoh pues estos empezaban a corromperse y sin un amo al cual seguir tomaban formas verdaderamente peligrosas o engañosas a medida que iban erradicando a los humanos de la zona.

En otras palabras Rias Gremory se encargaba de su territorio con la ayuda se sus sirvientes. Y ellos se encontraban en su ronda nocturna de costumbre pues eran estas las funciones que tenían que cumplir como demonios.

Rias deberíamos entrar?- pregunta akeno viendo un almacén abandonado

Esta bien Akeno ponte a mi lado- dijo- yuuto a mi izquierda y koneko al lado de akeno- decía ordenando a sus sirvientes.

Esta bien buchou- decían los sirvientes.

La pequeña peli blanca se encontraba capaz de abrir lo que parecía ser una gran puerta de hierro sin mucho problema.

-Dentro del almacén abandonado se encontraba no solo la maquinaria de construcción si no también lo que parecía ser rastro de una batalla. La tierra está corroída como si fuera que le habían lanzado ácido y ahí en piso podía verse lo que parecía ser una mujer con el cuerpo de serpiente que tenía varias quemaduras en la cola de serpiente que parecía como si la mitad se le habría calcinado ella tenia la mandíbula desencajada no tenia su brazo derecho y tenía un agujero en el pecho.-

Ara, parece ser que alguien ha estado ocupado no te parece buchou- menciono la pelinegra mientras miraba la escena

Piso derretido al igual que la maquinaria y al juzgar por la clase de cuerpo que tiene diría que atacaba desde arriba usando su ácido- decía el rubio mirando con reojo la escena.

Sea lo que sea que. Quien hubiese estado aquí no solo era más rápido que esa cosa si no también más poderoso , no existe otra forma con la cual hubiera sido capaz de dejarles estas quemaduras.- Dijo la pelirroja- ( Si el ataque tenía la fuerza para hacer que ella terminara así cual seria el motivo para que dejara el cuerpo en tan mal estado? Tal vez quería que la encontremos?)

Este demonio era uno de los tanto demonios renegados de la zona que terminaban por matar y consumir a los humanos y le robaban desde su fuerza vital hasta sus pertenencias como si de algunos trofeos se tratara poco a poco la joven gremory había encontrado hace unas semanas a demonios que lo hacían suplantan humanos y robaban sus pertenencias y sus vidas todo eso para escapar del inframundo y ganar más poder.

Ninguno de estos pertenecía a una gran fuerza terrorista o algo por el estilo pero suplantaban humanos para sobrevivir hasta que supieran que hacer con sus poderes o a quien acudir para conseguir ayuda en sus deseos de más poder.

Buchou los preparativos están listos- decía akeno- estamos listos para irnos

Esta bien mis adorables sirvientes quédense atrás mío- decía mientras levantaba la barrera que era utilizada para el control de demonios y mantener alejado a cualquiera sin levantar sospechas.

La joven pelirroja se alejaba del lugar hasta quedar fuera del almacén y con lo que parecía ser una mirada está ordeno algo a su reina ya que ella desplegó un círculo mágico enorme; era magia de apoyo que fue creada con años de trabajo en equipo de las dos ya que este circulo hacía que el poder de la pelirroja se amplíe. En ese momento la joven empezó a desplegar una enorme cantidad de poder que desintegró todo el almacén desde sus cimientos este poder extraño y de poder carmesí brotaba de un círculo mágico que estaba en el piso a medida que la pelirroja había puesto sus manos en el piso . Este poder era el poder de la destrucción capaz de destruir todo desde sus cimientos y si bien la joven podía usarlo de forma natural esta forma era mucho más acertada para la limpieza de escombros y remplazar instalaciones.

Buchou ya terminamos – decía akeno mientras veía a Rias Gremory deshacer el circulo mágico del piso.

Exactamente, Akeno llama a los sirvientes de mi hermano y has que ellos reemplacen la instalación para terminar la noche- decía la calmada Rias Gremory – (Asi que una persona misteriosa está haciendo mi trabajo, ya ansío conocerlo)

Departamento de Alex mañana siguiente*

El joven pelinegro se despertaba a medida que frotaba sus ojos al levantarse este sale de su habitación mientras mira debajo del piso de su departamento- ( debería reforzar esta barrera) pensó el joven mientras se retiraba a colocarse su uniforme y abría una caja (el dinero robado de los demonios renegados se está acabando tal vez debería hacer algo con respecto a eso) decía mientras salía de su departamento

[ en que estás pensando aibou] (en que tal vez debería de conseguirme un trabajo de medio tiempo o tal vez encontrarme más demonios renegados) decía al llegar a la academia.

Club del olcultismo*

Buchou no hemos encontrado rastros de poder mágico para encontrar a quien hubiera podido acabar con los demonios renegados- decía la reina mientras miraba a la joven heredera

Esta bien Akeno- decía la joven pelirroja.

Debemos descartar cada posibilidad por lo cual podríamos considerar esto relacionado con el movimiento de Los Ángeles caídos?- pregunta el rubio a sus compañeras esperando una respuesta.

Lamento decepcionarte senpai- decía la peli blanca entrando al salón – he estado rastreando a Los Ángeles caídos y tengo un nuevo reporte buchou- decía a medida que se acercaba a la joven gremory- Los Ángeles caídos están haciendo movimientos hacia jóvenes con sacred gears.

Están atacando jóvenes con sacred gears?- decía la pelirroja.

Descubrí a una de Los Ángeles caídos contactando con un estudiante de la academia- decía la joven mientras entregaba una hoja con la ficha del estudiante.

Así que Alex-Kun veremos que tienes de interesante- decía la pelirroja mirando la ficha.

Academia kuoh exteriores*

El joven pelinegro se encontraba mirando a sus dos compañeros que estaban cansados de ser perseguidos por el grupo de kendo de la academia- Les había dicho que espiar al grupo de chicas no era correcto- decía el joven mientras aguantaba las ganas de reírse de sus amigos

Esto es tu culpa matsuda si no me hubieras empujado no nos habrían descubierto en el casillero- decía motohama

Esta es tu culpa si hubieras dejado que tenga un mejor espacio para ver no hubiéramos caído del casillero- decía matsuda

En que momento pensaron que el casillero de equipo deportivo que se encontraba en el vestidor del club de kendo era una buen lugar para esconderse- les dijo el joven pelinegro- es que no pueden espiar desde un agujero o algo así?

Ese es el espíritu- dice matsuda poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Alex

La próxima haremos un agujero en el vestidor de las chicas- decía motohama con fuego en los ojos

(Siento que si no me alejó terminaran diciendo que les di la idea)- pensó el pelinegro

Al fin comienza el fin de semana y saben lo que significa- decía matsuda mirando a los otros dos.

Ah cierto maratón de vídeos porno- decía motohama.

Espera este fin de semana?- pregunto el pelinegro.

Exacto lo habías prometido o es acaso que lo olvidaste?- decía el joven de cabeza rapada.

Chicos lo lamento tengo un compromiso- decía el pelinegro juntando sus manos en señal de disculpa a sus amigos- (y no es como si una maratón de porno entre hombres fuera de mi agrado)

Un compromiso- pregunto el de lentes

Exacto- dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la nuca- una cita

Ehhhhhhhhhhhh- decían los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo

Como que una cita- decía el de cabeza rapada mientras sujetaba al joven pelinegro en el piso con una llave de lucha libre.

Maldito traidor nos has abandonado- decía ahora el de lentes mientras señalaba al pelinegro en el piso- pensé que seríamos amigos para siempre y que no conseguirias novia antes que ninguno de nosotros es por eso que me hice amigo del raro que se la pasa solo en la biblioteca.

(Es por eso que se hizo mi amigo)- pensó.- chicos lo lamento pero este fin de semana tengo una cita y no puedo cancelarla por nada así que por favor entiendan.

Nos largamos, cuando tengas el corazón roto no vuelvas con tus amigos perdedores- decía matsuda- ven motohama- decía a medida alejándose con el de cabeza rapada

Que mosca les poco- decía el joven pelinegro- (no puedo cancelar esta cita por nada de este mundo)- pensaba mirando el cielo.

Club del ocultismo*

Así que una cita- decía Rias Gremory mientras veía a la peliblanca

Exacto buchou- decía la peliblanca sosteniendo un gato- eso es lo que me había dicho shiro.

Koneko ya sabes que hacer- decía a medida que la peliblanca sostenía a su gato y se retiraba con una reverencia.

Parece ser que tenemos que vigilar a alguien en su cita- decía la pelirroja.

-Fin capítulo 2-


	3. Capitulo 3

{voces de fondo}

(Pensamientos)

[ seres incorpóreos]

Capítulo 3: el verdadero comienzo.

Ciudad de Kuoh parque*

En el parque un joven pelinegro con una camisa en cuello V de color blanco unos jeans negros y una chaqueta de cuero negro se encontraba esperando al lado de una fuente mientras estaba sentado en una banca del parque-( supongo que Los Ángeles caídos no son reconocidos por su puntualidad) pensaba mientras miraba el reloj del parque.

Alex-San lamento haber llegado tan tarde- decía una voz al lado del joven de la que el joven se había percatado era amano yuuma- espero que no hayas esperado durante mucho tiempo- decía la joven mientras bajaba su cabeza.

No te preocupes ya que estuve esperando durante poco tiempo- viendo a la joven vistiendo con una blusa violeta y una falda negra- deberíamos comenzar con esta cita aunque la verdad no se como hacerlo- decía el joven- esta es mi primera cita.

No te preocupes esta es mi primera cita también- decía la pelinegra con algo de rubor en sus mejillas- pero estoy feliz de que mi primera cita sea contigo.

[Ten cuidad aibou esta chica sea lo que sea que quiere no va a contarlo con tanta facilidad] (Si lo se pero no significa que no pueda divertirme en esto o no es así draig?)

Y así comenzaron la cita y fueron a un pequeño lugar para comer algo.

Asi que yuuma chan cuéntame algo de ti- Decía el pelinegro

No hay mucho que contar la verdad ya que simplemente soy una chica normal sabes mis pasatiempos son salir con mis amigas y tocar el violín- decía algo apenada la pelinegra.

Tocas el violín?- pregunto el joven.

Pues si mi padres me lo hacían practicar cuando era mas pequeña y empecé a disfrutarlo- decía mirando hacia su pasta- y tu? Tus padres te hicieron aprender algún instrumentó?.

La verdad que no mis mamá y mi abuelo están muertos y eh pasado gran parte de mi infancia viajando con mi tutor hasta que por intercambio termine aquí.- decía el pelinegro.

asi que vienes de intercambio- Decía la pelinegra.

si estaba en Italia con mi abuelo y mi madre pero luego mi abuelo murío de una enfermedad cuando tenia ocho y mi mamá en un accidente cuando tenia diez- decía el joven mirando su baso de jugo.

lo siento no sabia que era un tema delicado- decía la pelinegra.

No lo es solo que ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde su muerte- respondía el pelinegro.

Y con quien estás aquí? Es raro que un adolescente viva solo o me imagino que no vives solo- decía yuuma

La verdad no estoy viviendo con un conocido de la familia tanto mi abuelo como mi padre y madre lo conocían y yo he aprendido mucho de el- decía el pelinegro- [Así que ahora soy un conocido de tu familia eh aibou?] (En teoría no es mentira es decir ellos sabían sobre la existencia del dragón emperador rojo).

Ya veo así que un conocido de la familia- decía mientras revolvía la comida en su plato y se dio cuenta de algo- dijiste padre? Que clase de persona es?.

No sabría decirlo personalmente ya que no lo había conocido nunca sabes- continuo el pelinegro- mamá siempre dijo que era un hombre amable alguien en verdad bueno e inclusive muy inteligente pero supe que el abuelo no quería que madre estuviera al lado de un hombre así de vago y como mi madre era una mujer de la iglesia el creía que mi madre debía de ser más cercana a dios que a cualquier hombre; pero ya cuando mi padre se fue mamá nunca lo encontró y nunca supo dónde hacerlo así que prácticamente me crie con ellos dos pero a pesar de lo que decía mi abuelo mamá siempre habló bien de él.

Ah ya veo así que tuvieron esa clase de relación tu padre y tu abuelo- decía yuuma.

Si pero sinceramente ya no vale la pena creo que debería divertirme vivir mi vida y si pudiera tratar de encontrar a papá sabes es lo único que me queda- decía el pelinegro- ahora ven yuuma te prometí una cita divertida- decía terminando su plato y tomando de la mano a la joven.- Así que déjame pagar por eso y nos vamos- dijo el pelinegro .

Esta bien entonces continuemos nuestra cita- decía yuuma.

Yuuma puedes esperarme un rato creo que necesito ir al baño no me tardo- decía el joven pelinegro.

Vas a hacer algo asqueroso- bromeaba la pelinegra mientras se tapaba la nariz.

Yuuma por favor no pensé que fueras asi- decía el pelinegro sonriendo- ya vuelvo en unos minutos tu espérame si

Más tarde*

En la misma plaza en el atardecer al lado de la fuente que se encontraba en el centro se podía ver a los dos jóvenes que caminaban mientras parecían estar felices los dos ya que su cita había ido bien.

Vaya la cita fue muy divertida gracias por comprarme este brazalete- decía yuuma mientras miraba un pequeño brazalete púrpura en su mano derecha- lo guardaré siempre.

Yo también me eh divertido demasiado- decía el pelinegro.

Ahora puedo pedirte un último deseo- decía yuuma.

Eh claro que si puedes- decía el pelinegro

Cierra tus ojos me da algo de pena- decía yuuma.

Esta bien- decía el pelinegro mientras que podía sentir el tacto de unos labios rozar los suyos y el olor de flores lo invadía y a medida que quería agarrar la cintura de yuuma con sus manos este siente algo que lo perfora- yuu….. maaa- decía el joven a medida que se agarra el vientre .

Lo lamento tenía que pasar aunque deberías sentirte feliz de que había permitido que alguien como tú pudiera tocar mis labios- decía en un tono algo molesto mientras en su mano tenía lo que parecía ser una especie de lanza de luz- no deberías de sentir pena porque fuiste asesinado ya que tu no eres más que alguien que podría ser un obstáculo en nuestro futuro- decía a medida que se lamia los labios y su ropa cambiaba a lo que parecía ser un bikini de cuero negro con una hombreras con tres pinchos en cada extremo unas botas y guantes largos de color negro y unas alas como de cuervo le salían en la espalda- lo lamento de verdad muchacho es que tal vez si hubieras nacido en otra vida tendrías una mejor oportunidad- decía para luego despejar esas enormes alas y salir volando.

[Aibou parece que el plan ha funcionado no lo crees] decía la voz dentro de su cabeza (supongo que tienes razón supongo que todo esto funcionó porque me mantuve cerca de la ilusión y pude ceder parte de mi presencia) decía el joven mientras como veía que el doble suyo se desintegra en pequeñas partículas de diferentes colores como si fuera un polvo (debería felicitarte por idear esta clase de planes) [eh vivido mucho tiempo sabes y ya te había dicho que no podías confiar en Ángeles caídos] (Supongo que solo me sorprenda que funcionara sabes) [ la joven bajo la guardia y pensó que tratar de sentir la magia del lugar no era necesario y si no pueden estar atentos de su perímetro no son tan fuertes ni listos, no esperaba menos de un Ángel caído de bajo nivel] (supongo que tienes razón y esto nos dejará el camino libre unos días hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar con ellos).

-en el otro extremo entre la arbolada se podía ver un pequeño gato blanco de ojos dorados que dio un pequeño salto desde la rama en donde estaba para desaparecer en lo que parecía ser un círculo mágico de color rojo-

club del olcultismo*

-Un círculo mágico pequeño había aparecido en el centro de la sala exactamente arriba de la mesa permitiendo que el pequeño gato se apareciera frente a los jóvenes sirvientes y a la joven pelirroja que se encontraban esperando la información- Shiro- decía koneko.

Koneko que es lo que puedes contarnos de nuestro amigo- decía rias a medida que veía a koneko escuchar lo que parecían ser maullidos como si ella los entendiera de forma que fuese una conversación normal.

Al parecer todo el fue una ilusión y el verdadero no se encontraba cerca y la Ángel caído que creía que lo elimino- decía koneko.

Una ilusión que pudo engañar a un Ángel caído un simple humano pudo hacer algo tan complicado como eso?- se preguntaba kiba.- entonces podríamos decir que el esta con vida eso es bueno.

Así que Alex-San había logrado escapar- decía Rias Gremory- de una forma muy interesante.

Ara ara Rias en que estas pensando- decía algo curiosa la pelinegra- podría ser que tal vez deberíamos hablar con nuestro pequeño amigo.

Deberíamos acercarnos de forma calmada no hacer movidas impertinentes que podrían desatar una pelea innecesaria ya que si pudo escapar de Los Ángeles caídos no es alguien que tomar a la ligera- decía el joven rubio.

Pero aún así no podemos dejar que ande por ahí como si nada ya que podría ponerse en peligro a él o a otros- decía koneko.

Exacto no podemos dejar que alguien como el ande libre por la ciudad sin dejar en claro sus intensiones en mi territorio- decía la pelirroja mientras miraba a sus serpientes deberíamos de tener cualquier medida preparada para evitar que surgiera algún inconveniente cuando lo enfrentemos.

Hai buchou- decían los tres jóvenes.

Mañana lo confrontaremos así que es mejor preparar eso- decía Rias.

Fin del capítulo 3


End file.
